


Muuttuvassa maailmassa

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Katsura ja Gintoki muuttuvassa maailmassa; aseveljinä, vanhuksina, naisten ja avaruusankkojen vaatteissa, kumppaneina.





	

Aamut Gintokin luona ovat pitkiä ja hiljaisia. Raukeita. Joskus Katsura herää samaan tahtiin auringon kanssa, muttei nouse pois peiton alta, makaa vain hiljaa aloillaan ja katselee vieressään nukkuvan Gintokin kasvoja — leukaa pitkin valuvaa kuolavanaa, tyynyn jättämää painaumaa poskessa, levollista ilmettä. 

Hänen kurittomat kiehkuransa ovat tismalleen samanlaisessa petipörrössä kuin aina muulloinkin, ja vaikka Katsura aina aiheesta Gintokille kuittaileekin, on myönnettävä, että niissä on jotain äärettömän viehättävää. 

Ja Gintoki tuoksuu uniselta, _unelta_ , tutulta ja turvalliseltakin tyveneltä keskellä ikuista myrskynsilmää. 

Maailma ympärillä muuttuu jatkuvasti eikä useinkaan parempaan päin, mutta jotkin asiat sentään pysyvät samanlaisina. Katsura kyllä tietää, mitä sen kuolleista lahnoista muistuttavan katseen taakse kätkeytyy — _mitä sinne on aina kätkeytynytkin_ — mutta toisin kuin monet sen kohdatessaan kuvittelevat, ei valkea paholainen taistele tuhotakseen. Se nousee pinnalle ainoastaan pelastaakseen, _säilyttääkseen_ , pitääkseen oman pienen maailmansa ennallaan, ja sitten se vetäytyy takaisin piiloon kuten aina aiemminkin. 

Kuten kuuluukin. 

 

*

 

“Harkitsen asiaa, jos tarjoat minulle suklaaparfaitin.”

Niin Gintoki aina sanoo. Ja Katsura tarjoaa, seuraa vierestä kuinka Gintoki ahtaa kitaansa parfaitin toisensa perään, eikä koskaan kuitenkaan suostu. Vaikka he istuisivat pöydän ääressä siihen saakka, ettei Gintoki enää yksinkertaisesti jaksa syödä mitään tai virkavalta pamahtaa paikalle pakottaen Katsuran poistumaan liukkaasti, on lopputulos aina sama. 

Silti Katsura yrittää aina uudelleen; hän ei halua eikä suostu hyväksymään sitä lopulliseksi vastaukseksi.

“Ikään kuin et olisi jo haalinut hitonmoista läjää samanmielisiä kiihkeitä nuijia helmoihisi.”

“Kyse ei ole määrästä, Gintoki.”

“Ai laatuko tässä mättää? En voi kyllä väittää yllättyväni siitä, että onnistut värväämään vain hyödytöntä porukkaa.”

“Kyse ei ole siitäkään.”

“No mistä sitten?” Gintoki ärähtää ja nuolaise suupielestään viimeisen tilkan kermavaahtoa. Katsura seuraa katseellaan toisen kielen liikkeitä, kuinka se kurkottaa toiseenkin suupieleen ja lipaisee sitten varmuuden vuoksi vielä ylähuultakin. Näkymä on yllättävän vangitseva, edelleen, vaikka Gintoki usein lopettaakin vastaavanlaisen silmäpelin alkamalla kaivaa nenäänsä. 

Katsura ei vastaa Gintokin kysymykseen. Ylpeys kieltää kertomasta, että joukkojen johtaminen on lopulta hyvin yksinäistä — on tyystin toista luotsata kokonaista maanalaista vastarintaliikettä kuin taistella tasavertaisten aseveljien kanssa rinta rinnan, juosta yhdessä halki raunioiksi murenevien kaupunkien ja luottaa siihen, että oman miekan pudotessa joku muu jatkaa vähintään yhtä väkevänä. 

Ei Gintokin kaltaista soturia ole toista, ja sen Katsura on joskus ääneen sanonutkin. Sen sijaan lausumatta on jäänyt se, että ensiluokkaista miekkasankariakin enemmän Katsura kaipaa kumppania. 

Toisinaan hän muistaa, kuinka aikoinaan Gintokin valkoiset vaatteet värjäytyivät ensin veren- ja sitten ruosteenpunaisiksi, taittuen lopulta rappiollisen maailmanlopun ruskeiksi, ja vaikka kaikki olikin silloin kamalaa, muistoja sävyttää tietty tunne tavoitetusta täydellisyydestä. 

 

*

 

Gintoki näyttää naisten kimonossa hieman naurettavalta ja kömpelöltäkin, Katsura sen sijaan on hyvin sievä. 

“Ei Zura vaan Zurako”, hän oikaisee, mutta antaa silti muitta mukinoitta Gintokin vetää hänet kanssaan syrjäiseen nurkkaan. Saigon klubilla on näin alkuillasta vielä hyvin hiljaista, joten kukaan ei kaipaa heitä sillä hetkellä, vaikka Katsura kyllä pitääkin arveluttavana sitä, kuinka Gintoki tällä tavoin luistaa virallisista hommista välittömästi tilaisuuden tarjoutuessa. Pelkkään pachinkoonhan se vätys täällä kuitenkin on rahaa tienaamassa. 

Ja koska Gintokilla ei ole minkäänlaista työmoraalia, hänen kielellään tuntuu vastajuotu drinkki, mansikkamaidosta makea ja terävästä viinasta karvas. Katsura nojaa seinään Gintokin painautuessa aina vain lähemmäs, lopulta ihan kiinni, ja käsien jo etsiessä tietä kimonoiden alle asettuvat lantiotkin tiukasti vastakkain, reidet toistensa lomaan. 

“Huulipunasi maistuu hyvältä”, Gintoki mutisee ja nuolee kaiken pois viimeistä piirtoa myöten. 

“Ei sitä ole... _ah_... syötäväksi... tarkoitettu...”

“Laitoitko jotkut söpöt alusvaatteetkin?” Gintoki kysyy hiljaa Katsuran korvaa vasten, jättäen esitetyn vastalauseen täysin huomiotta, ja hymisee sitten hyväksyvästi tavoittaessaan sormenpäillään kimonon alle kätketyn pitsisomisteisen silkin sekä sukkanauhat. Vaikka Katsuran pitäisikin olla tällaisen säädyttömyyden yläpuolella, seura ilmeisesti tekee kaltaisekseen, ainakin vähän, ja hän kietoo toisen säärensä Gintokin vyötäisille päästääksen ne mainitut sormenpäät luikertelemaan paremmin alushousujen sisään. 

Katsura ajattelee, että täytyy muistaa käydä korjaamassa ehostusta ennen baarin puolelle palaamista. 

Ja että täytyy tarkistaa sen huulipunan merkki. 

(Ja että mikäli amantojen invaasiota ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut, hän olisi voinut tehdä uran pitkänlinjan palkkasotilaana tai akateemikkona tai vaikkapa täällä, tällä nimenomaisella klubilla, ilta toisensa jälkeen Zurakoksi esittäytyen ja hänen elämänsä olisi aina tätä, _juuri tätä_ , eikä se kuulostaisi lainkaan hassummalta.)

 

*

 

Katsura muistaa, miltä tuntui olla vanha, kumaraan painunut ja kauttaaltaan kurttuinen. Gintoki oli ollut selvästi seniilimpi kuin hän. Se kävi jollain tavalla järkeen. 

Katsura ei usko, että tulee enää toistamiseen kokemaan vanhuutta. Se ei vain sovi kuvaan. Siinä, missä Gintoki on selviytyjä, Katsura puolestaan on tehty taistelijaksi, ja ne ovat valitettavasti kovin, kovin eri asioita — vaikka molempia sopiikin samuraiksi nimittää, löytyy kokonaisuuksista paljon muutakin kuin yhteisiä tekijöitä. (Vähän niin kuin _erämaa_ voi aivan yhtä hyvin olla kahlitsematon korpiryteikkö kuin auringonpolttama hiekkainen aavikkokin, mutta koska tässä ficissä pyritään välttämään liiallista abstraktioilla revittelyä, täytyy tällä vertauksella leikittely jättää nyt tähän.)

Katsura muistaa myös, miltä tuntui olla Elizabeth, valkoiseen verhoutunut ja räpylöin eteenpäin läpsyttelevä. Hän ei usko kokevansa sitäkään enää toistamiseen. 

Ankkapuku oli pukenut Gintokia oikeastaan aika hyvin.

 

*

 

Taas yksi raukea aamu Gintokin luona. Katsuran herätessä laiskat huulet hamuavat hänen korvanlehteään, ja Gintoki tökkii häntä ensin sormella kylkeen, sitten puolikovalla peniksellä pakaraan. Viimeöinen euforia tuntuu vielä kaikkialla kehossa miellyttävänä kaikuna, kuin eräänlaisena jälkihehkuna, ja Katsura nauttii siitä aikansa antaen Gintokin samalla tehdä mitä mielii. Kyllä toinenkin kierros kelpaa hyvin, ei siinä mitään, mutta nähköön se vetelä paska kerrankin enemmän vaivaa. 

Sitten makuuhuoneen ovi vedetään yhtäkkiä auki. Kagura tuijottaa hetken aikaa silmät suurina edessään avautuvaa näkymää, eikä edes Katsura tiedä, mitä odottaa (ja hän on sentään yleensä varautunut ihan kaikkeen, patrioottiterroristina sellaiseen vain yksinkertaisesti tottuu). 

Sadaharu haukahtaa hämmentyneenä kerran, kahdesti, ja seuraavassa hetkessä liikkutomaton hiljaisuus rikkoutuu ja äkkiä futon onkin täynnä yli-innokasta kolmetoistavuotiasta, jolla on kiire pomppia heidän päällään ja hieroa naamaansa heidän hiuksiinsa halauksentapaisissa kuristusotteissa.

“Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Hommasit minulle viimeinkin uuden äidin!”

“En ole äiti vaan Katsura!”

“Nyt me ollaan ihan oikea perhe! Uusi mama, uusi mama, Zura-mama, jei!”

“Sinun käsityksesi perheistä on hyvin häiriintynyt, jos tämä vastaa sitä”, kuuluu Shinpachin ääni jostain kauempaa. 

“Aaaarrgh, Kagura, painu mäkeen siitä!” Gintoki mylvii ja potkii Kaguraa kauemmas samalla molemmin käsin nivusiaan suojellen. “Kun ovi on kiinni, vanhemmat haluavat viettää aikaa aikuisten kesken, _eikä silloin saa tulla sisään_!” 

“Ooooh, ymmärrän”, Kagura nyökyttelee silmät innostuksesta loistaen ja säntää sitten kiireellä ylös. “Sadaharu, Pachi-boy, jos nyt lähdetään niin yhdeksän kuukauden päästä saadaan palkinnoksi pikkusisko!”

Ja ennen kuin kukaan muu ehtii tehdä yhtään mitään — Sadaharu vääntää aamutorttuja lattialle, Elizabeth ilmestyä paikalle kyltteineen tai edes Shinpachi tarjota tavanomaista leipiintynyttä kommentaariaan — Kagura on jo kiskonut toiset mukanaan ulos koko kämpästä. 

Gintoki maiskauttaa suutaan paheksuen. 

“Todella perseestä, että Kaguran piti ottaa asia puheeksi.”

“Niin mikä?” Katsura kysyy, vaikka tietääkin jos vastauksen. Ei Gintoki ole tähänkään asti mitään sitoumuksia halunnut. 

“Perheenlisäys”, Gintoki vastaa ja työntää sormen nenäänsä. “Tarinankerronnan sääntöjen mukaan esille otetulla aseella on ammuttava, ja fanficeissä nyt voi tapahtua ihan mitä vain. Ei todellakaan olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun mies pantaisiin paksuksi... Vaikka eipä Gintama moiseen taitaisi edes ficcejä tarvita.”

“Ei kai”, Katsura myötäilee häkeltyneenä. Kerrankos sitä erehtyy. “Olisi kyllä kamalaa päästää sinua lisääntymään, lapsiparka takuulla perisi tuon hiuslaadun.”

“Pah”, Gintoki tuumaa ja pyyhkii kätensä Katsuran tukkaan. “Mutta kuule, nyt kun nuoriso häipyi pois jaloista, niin olisi sääli jättää kotileikit kesken, vai mitä _Zura-mama_?”

“Ei Zura-mama vaan Katsura”, Katsura vastaa ja kieräyttää sitten Gintokin alleen. “Vaikka Kaguralle tämä tuskin on pelkkää koti _leikkiä_.”

“Entäs sitten? Ihan samanlaistahan kaikki on kuin aina ennenkin.”

“Niin kai sitten”, Katsura sanoo ja huokaa syvään Gintokin tarttuessa häntä lanteilta. “Ihan kuten sanot, _isi_.”


End file.
